1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fluid-storing container comprising an external container and an internal container which stores a fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A double-wall fluid storing container is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-335087, for example. In the publication, a fluid-storing container comprises an internal container incorporated in an external container, wherein the internal container can be filled with a fluid and is made of a material which changes the shape inward as the inside of the internal container is depressurized, and a fluid discharge pump is installed at an opening portion of the internal container. The opening portion of the internal container and the fluid discharge pump in this fluid-storing container are installed air-tightly inside the internal container. Further, a space shielded from the outside by a lid is formed between the external container and the internal container. A small air hole is provided in the external container to prevent pressure inside the space from remaining low as the volume of the internal container decreases. This enables the fluid stored to be dispensed by applying pressure on the external container regardless of the remaining amount of the fluid stored, while maintaining the outer shape of the external container. The air hole is small enough to support pressure in the space while pressing the external container to press the internal container.
However, this fluid-storing container has problems: When the fluid stored leaks into the space formed between the external container and the internal container due to damage made to the internal container, etc., the fluid leaking into the space leaks outside the external container through the air hole provided in the external container. Additionally, it is difficult to use containers available on the market as the external containers without modifications, because providing the air hole in the external containers is required.